


The Princes of Darkness

by Maverick_Lastrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ivelmorny Student Harry Potter, M/M, Magical Adoption, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, transvestism
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick_Lastrange/pseuds/Maverick_Lastrange
Summary: El 31 de Octubre de 1981 fue el dia de la caída del Señor Oscuro, todo el mundo magico celebró su derrota, pero su querido salvador fue dejado en la puerta del N4 de Privet Drive en el mundo Muggle por Albus DumbledoreDiez años después, Harry James Potter no llega a Hogwarts, el mundo mágico entra en caosEn la academia de magia Ivelmorny, en Estados Unidos la selección de cierta niña llama la atención de todos, pues ella a sido elegida por las 4 casasEl 02/05/1994 Los padres de Halley Lastrange mueren, ahora su custodia la obtienen sus hermanastros, quienes nunca han oído de la niñaHalley tendrá que mantener su secreto oculto de todos ellos, pero sobre todo tendrá que tratar de no llamar la atención del ministro de magia Voldemort, porque después de todo ella es...Harry Potter, El-Niño-Que-Vivio
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologo

En la noche del 1 de noviembre, la mayoría de la población mágica de Gran Bretaña celebraba la caída del Señor Oscuro más poderoso de los últimos 500 años. Ellos celebraban, agradeciendo al Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Pero ni una sola vez durante la celebración pensaron sobre el precio que un bebe tuvo que pagar para que hubiera una época de paz luego de tanta guerra

Ni una vez pensaron en como el pequeño niño, ahora huérfano era dejado en la puerta de una familia que no quería tener ni una sola conexión con la magia. Ni una vez pensaron en la familia que él bebe había perdido esa noche solo por ellos

Fue esa misma noche donde Albus Dumbledore dejo al pequeño huérfano en la puerta de la casa de su tía. Albus Dumbledore, que era considerado por muchos como el mejor mago después de los fundadores de Hogwarts, el hombre estaba seguro que había tomado la decisión correcta. Ellos eran, al fin y al cabo, la familia del niño. Albus estaba seguro de que era mejor si el niño no crecía alrededor de toda la fama que seguro recibiría, de modo que cuando ingresara a Hogwarts sería más fácil de guiarlo en la dirección correcta, porque el chico no habría sido influenciado por la intolerancia del mundo mágico. En todos sus años su sabiduría no tendría fallas en sus planes, según Dumbledore, no había nada que pudiese salir mal, pero nunca le preguntaron al niño que era lo que él quería

Harry Potter vivió con sus tíos Muggles hasta la edad de 4 años, cuando su magia se manifestó lo dejaron en un orfanato, vivió con abuso, pero a la edad de 9 años, cuando visito el mundo mágico, una familia de Sangre Pura partidaria del Señor Oscuro lo siguió, con la intención de secuestrarlo, pero al ver el tipo de vida que el niño llevaba, cambiaron de idea, y lo adoptaron

Harry se entero de su destino, pero él no quería ser el Salvador de nadie, sus nuevos tutores decidieron darle un nuevo nombre y un nuevo género para escapar de toda la fama que aparecería si el, Harry Potter hubiera ido a Hogwarts, y en su lugar se mudaron a Estados Unidos, donde nadie la encontraría, dejando así a Inglaterra magica sola


	2. Todo Comenzo con Una Profecia

Introduccion: Todo Comenzo con una Profecía

En el año de 1980 en un pub nació una profecía que hablaba sobre un niño nacido a finales del séptimo mes, quien tendría un poder para derrotar al señor oscuro, la profecía fue dicha y las personas presentes planearon sus movimientos.

Sybilla Trelawney quien hablo de la profecía fue contratada como profesora de Adivinación en Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore líder del lado de la Luz y quien escucho la profecía, comenzó a pensar quien podría ser la familia del niño profetizado.

Severus Snape, un Mortifago del lado de la Oscuridad solamente escucho la primera parte, y de manera inmediata le dio la información a su señor.

Esa misma noche los dos líderes de cada bando comenzaron a planear.

Albus Dumbledore planeo la caída del Señor Oscuro.

El Señor Oscuro planeo la búsqueda de la familia del niño para matarla y asegurar su vida.

Entonces la noche del 31 de julio llego y Lily Potter dio a luz a su hijo y único heredero, y así mismo, sin que lo supieran, el niño profetizado: Harry James Potter.

Un año paso, cada bando hizo planes, la familia del elegido fue puesta en su mansión en Godric Hollow bajo un hechizo, para proteger a la familia, pero, sobre todo, al niño.

Lord Voldemort planeo un ataque en Londres Muggle, mientras que mando a tres de sus Mortifagos a la casa de los Longbottom, una familia sangre pura cuyo hijo había nacido el 30 de julio de 1980, un posible niño profetizado, sin embargo, el mismo fue en busca de la familia Potter, ya que el niño era el indicado.

Lord Voldemort había elegido a Harry Potter como el de la profecía, simplemente porque tenían cosas en común, ambos nacieron un 31 y ambos eran mestizos, era lógico que eligiera al mestizo por sobre un sangre pura.

Esa noche dos personas murieron, una persona se convirtió en espectro, un Salvador vivió, una persona fue encarcelada injustamente, un traidor escapo, dos padres quedaron locos, un matrimonio y un hermano fueron a prisión, y un mundo mágico se libró de la oscuridad.

James Potter murió protegiendo a su esposa y a su hijo, tratando de conseguirles tiempo para escapar entreteniendo al mago Oscuro.

Lily Potter murió protegiendo a su pequeño bebe, dando la vida por su hijo, y a través de un poderoso hechizo de sangre deseo que su hijo viviera.

Lord Voldemort lanzo la maldición asesina, pero en lugar de impactar contra el niño esta revoto y termino matando el cuerpo del Lord Oscuro, dividiendo su alma por séptima vez y fue condenado a ser un espectro.

Harry Potter quedo vivo e ileso de los acontecimientos de esa noche, la única marca de un terrible suceso fue la cicatriz en forma de rayo que se formó en su frente, donde sin que nadie lo supiera quedo atrapada un fragmento de aquel temible Señor Oscuro.

Sirius Black fue tras el traidor que entrego a sus amigos, pero segado por la ira de perder a dos de sus amigos no se dio cuenta de la trampa que le puso el traidor, y culpándose a sí mismo fue puesto en la prisión para magos.

Peter Pettigrew escapo de Sirius Black convirtiéndose en una rata y escapo por las alcantarillas, ni una vez pensó en los amigos que lo habían protegido en la escuela a los cuales traiciono y los vendió al señor Oscuro.

El matrimonio Longbottom termino en un ala del hospital St. Mungo, quedando totalmente locos después de ser sometidos a la maldición cruciatus, y dejando a su hijo Neville de un año bajo el cuidado de su abuela.

El Matrimonio Lastrange conformado por Rodolphus y Bellatrix fue sentenciada a Azkaban junto a Rebastan, hermano de Rodolphus y cuñado de Bellatrix, por ser Mortifagos y por poner al matrimonio Longbottom bajo la maldición Cruciatus.

Esa noche tras la caída del Lord Oscuro algunos Mortifagos fueron encerrados y sentenciados en Azkaban, otros lograron quedar impunes tras declarar que fueron puestos bajo la maldición Imperius.

La luz festejo el fin de una era de guerra, hay quienes creyeron que este sería el final, y hubo otros que creyeron que esto solo sería un tiempo de calma, antes de que caiga la tormenta.

Esta historia comienza con un pequeño niño de ojos verdes, quien perdió a sus padres a manos de un temible Señor Oscuro, un niño que se quedó sin un padrino porque este quedo injustamente sentenciado a la cárcel, un niño que en la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981 mientras que todos en el mundo mágico celebraban, él fue dejado en la puerta de una casa con parientes que no lo querían, fue dejado en una canasta con tan solo una manta en la puerta de entrada con el viento frio a la espera de que lo noten.


End file.
